Kerry Hardie
'Kerry Hardie '(born 1951) is an Irish poet and novelist.Jennifer Matthews, Kerry Hardie (Singapore 1951), Poetry International, March 1, 2009. Web, Jan. 27, 2017. Life Hardie was born in Singapore and grew up in co. Down. She was educated in Bangor, co. Down, and at the University of York. She worked for the BBC Northern Ireland as a researcher and interviewer.Kerry Hardie, Ricorso. Web, Jan. 28, 2017., and later for the Arts Council of Northern Ireland. She has won a number of poetry awards and scholarships, and residencies have taken her to countries including Australia, France and China. She is married to Seán Hardie, a writer and TV executive, and lives in Kilkenny. Writing Poetry International: "Hardie’s poetry is brave, steadily confronting both the deaths of her loved ones and her own experiences with illness as an ME sufferer. Her collections contain gentle, but insistent, works of memento mori.... What makes her work exceptional is how skilfully she illustrates the connection between humanity and the cycles in the natural world. Poems and lives move through the unstoppable clockwork of seasons in her collections.... A unique aspect of Hardie’s poetry is the hope that is present in all her collections. She guides us through tragedy, reassuring us but never romanticising the true nature of life." Recognition She was a joint winner of the Hennessey Award for Poetry in 1995, and won the UK National Poetry Award in 1996. She shared the Michael Hartnett Award with Sinéad Morrissey in 2005.Hardie, Kerry, Irish Writers Online. Web, Jan. 28, 2017. Other awards her work has won include: the Lawrence O'Shaughnessy Award for Poetry, University of St Thomas, Minnesota; a Patrick and Katherine Kavanagh Award for Poetry; and the Friends Provident/National Poetry Prize (Ireland). She is a member of Aosdána.Kerry Hardie, Aosdána. Web, Jn. 28, 2017. Publications Poetry *''In Sickness: Poems''. Belfast: HU Publications, 1995. *''A Furious Place''. Oldcastle, Co. Meath, Ireland: Gallery, 1996. *''Camping''. London: Bernard Stone / Turret Books, 1997. *''Cry for the Hot Belly''. Oldcastle, Co. Meath, Ireland: Gallery, 2000. *''Washing''. St. Paul, MN: Center for Irish Studies, University of St. Thomas, 2005. *''The Sky Didn’t Fall''. Oldcastle, Co. Meath, Ireland: Gallery, 2003. *''The Silence Came Close''. Oldcastle, Co. Meath, Ireland: Gallery, 2006. *''Only This Room''. Oldcastle, Co. Meath, Ireland: Gallery, 2009. *''Selected Poems''. Oldcastle, Co. Meath, Ireland: Gallery, 2011. * The Ash and the Oak and the Wild Cherry Tree (2012) *''The Zebra Stood in The Night''. Hexham, Northumberlan, UK, & New York: Bloodaxe, 2014. Novels *''Hannie Bennet’s Winter Marriage''. London: HarperCollins, 2000. **published in U.S. as A Winter Marriage. Boston: Little, Brown, 2000. *''The Bird Woman''. London: HarperCollins, 2006; New York: Little, Brown, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kerry Hardie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 28, 2017. See also *List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems *"Emigration Photo" *Kerry Hardie (Singapore 1951) at Poetry International (7 poems) ;Audio / video *Kerry Hardie at YouTube ;About *Hardie, Kerry at Irish Writers Online. * Kerry Hardie at Gallery Press *Kerry Hardie at Aosdána *Kerry Hardie at Ricorso Category:Irish women novelists Category:Irish women poets Category:1951 births Category:Aosdána members Category:Living people Category:20th-century Irish novelists Category:20th-century Irish poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century Irish novelists Category:21st-century Irish poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Alumni of the University of York Category:People from Bangor, County Down Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Irish poets Category:Poets